link midna love
by ithitsthefan
Summary: Three years after the farwell of Midna, link is experiencing pain from the loss of midna, and Gannon is finding a way to interfere with his affairs, and link finds himself in need of midnas help. Link loves midna...... read to find out more
1. Love begins

Zelda was sitting on the throne chair, examining all of the castle town's problems and requirements, on a piece or paper. Link was usually out on a journey or quest whenever there were any disturbances in the kingdom. Usually there were some sightings of enemies, and the number was increasing each day. However Link did his best to reduce the numbers. There has to be some way, Zelda would say to herself every day.

Link's vision was fading. He was losing a lot of blood from the attack He rode on epona, but only just. He was falling. He couldn't hold on much longer. 'You are almost there. Keep going'. He was only a few kilometres away, before he fell off the side of epona. His feet though, were still caught on the foot holders, and his hands were entwined around the rein, but he was slipping, and his grip was loosening. He made to the entrance of castle town. He entered the town, avoiding people. He made it to the castle entry. But as he tried to dismount off the horse, he fell to the ground. Guards rushed to his aid. His gaze was disappearing, and he was losing sight. Black.

He woke up startled, in a bed, with his green tunic replaced with white bandages, which were now turning red. He was wearing his light pants, which were worn underneath his tunic. He got up, and looked around. This room was part of the palace. He looked to his left and saw a window opened, with a large balcony. He thought it would be best if he got some fresh air. He went outside, and looked out where he could see most of Hyrlue. He could see the desert, where 3 years ago, he was farewelling Midna. It hurt him to think of the past memory. He found it hard to stand, so he headed back inside. All of a sudden, he felt unbelievable pain on his hip and through to his chest. He suddenly remembered how he got attacked. He was going through a cave, which led to an area, which he was supposed to examine. There was something large and black with red eyes, which had knocked him off his horse. Epona frightened by the beast sprinted towards the exit. Before stopping she gestured her owner to follow. Without hesitation he sprinted to the horse. He was knocked to the ground. Something cut through his armour, and cut his flesh, many inches deep. He was weak, but managed to escape. Now he was here.

His wound was throbbing with pain. He fell to the floor. Memories of ones he loved, were experiencing pain, and death. He could see them dying and hurting. He was yelling for help. Screaming in pain, someone had clasped his shoulder. He left his vision, and saw Zelda kneeling beside him.

'Link! What's wrong?' She panicked. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand. She tried healing him using a spell. He stopped and felt sudden relief. He could breathe properly, but heavily. She looked carefully at the wound. There was black liquid from the cut on the floor. She had never seen this before. It wasn't blood.  
'What happened?" Link asked. Zelda looked at him. Link's face was white and pale. He had heavy sleeping rings under his eyes. 'Get some rest. I'll tell you tomorrow.' She replied. Link knew he couldn't go back to sleep. 'Please' Link said. She looked at him with sorrow and sadness.

'I don't fully know, but I think that you could have been cursed during the fight with Gannondorf. I think some how he feeds off other people's pain and loss. Because you defeated him, he was sent to the afterlife world. He is trying to find away back, but the only way to succeed is to gain power, and travel back. You have a dark twilight curse, inside your wound. I can't completely heal it, only someone of the twilight realm may do so'. Zelda said. She held his hand in his. He looked at her, distressed and angry. It was causing him too much pain. She thought it over. I could try to contact Midna, but the mirror was destroyed, but there was one said to be hidden in the faron woods. That's it she thought. 'Link I should be back within a few days. I want you to rest, oh and if you feel pain, drink this. I have to leave now' She said. She stood up, and helped link stand. He walked to the bed and lay down. He looked at the silvery liquid, which was beside him. He turned to see Zelda leaving his room. He closed his eyes, and was asleep within minutes.

He woke up with a fright. The sunlight was shining on his white quilts, and sheets. He looked at his bandages and saw they were now dark red. He got up and thought it would be best to wash and clean the wound, and apply more bandages. Once he had finished, he made his way back to the bed, and lay down. He was starting to feel dizzy. He quickly turned and grabbed the bottle of liquid. He skulled some down. He felt better in a few minutes. He was exhausted. Last night was tiring and difficult to overcome. Soon he fell asleep. Days had passed, and by each minute he was feeling worse. If it hadn't been for the medicine Zelda gave him, then he probably would have been much worst. It wasn't until after he woke up that he heard someone walk in. He turned his head to see, someone familiar. Golden and crimson eyes, and a decorated black and white body. 'Midna, is that you?' Suddenly his unbelievable pain had returned. 'Arrgghh!' He shouted in pain. He saw a vision. He was standing in a field. It was dark, and cold. He embraced someone in his arms. It was Midna. He could feel she was scared, but of what? He had no idea where he was. He saw many enemies, running fast towards them. He knew he had to protect Midna, and if they ran, the enemies would catch up. He reached for his sword with one hand and with the other, he moved Midna behind him. They attacked. He striked, and at first he was succeeding, but there were more and more coming. One hit him on the head, and he fell. They weren't going to kill him. They were only holding him down, so that he could witness Midna getting hurt. He tried pushing them off, but they kept covering him. He saw Midna. One jumped on her, another, and another. Too many were here. He heard Midna's desperate cries. He tried so hard to reach her but he couldn't. He pushed and pushed. But he couldn't hear Midna. He couldn't see her. No, No, No!. He jolted from his dream to see Midna standing above him. He breathed, and cried in pain. Midna sat down next to him and placed her hand on the back of his head. 'Sshh Link, I'm here its okay' She whispered. He closed his eyes.

CONTINUED- sorry im not very fast at typing or spelling, so enjoyy :)

Link woke up with a start. His wound was aching, but he felt a little better than the previous night. He was in his bed, which was glowing white, in the dark cold room. The window was open, which revealed the large balcony. The bright moonlight reflected two silhouettes, on his sheets.

He looked to see who the figures were, but his vison was cloudy, and he couldn't manage to identify who they were. He could hear voices, coming from the figures. They were both female, so he was guessing it was Zelda, and Midna?.... It can't be she left me.

Link tried to speak, but he could only mumble. The two seemed to hear him and responded. They walked over to him.

'Link, how are you feeling?' Zelda asked

'Yea, uh...okay...M.i.d.n.a?' He stammered

'Hey Link! Sorry about never saying goodbye? Minda replied, with an almost guilty face. Link looked around, confused of what had happened. He finally managed to speak.

'What happened?' Link asked.

'Well if it wasn't for Midna, then you probably wouldn't be alive Link'. Zelda replied to his question, and pointing to Midna.

_Why does Zelda always have to suck up? I don't know what Link sees in her._ Midna thought to herself.

She turned to Link. "I think we need another healing session" noticing Link shifting in pain. Zelda turned towards the door and began to walk out.

'I have to do a few errands before our departure next week. My palace is your palace, you are welcome to do anything here, my maids will look after you. I have to visit Kakariko village, I should be back within 5 days okay?' Before Midna could answer, Zelda had already left the room. Midna turned to Link, who was looking directly at Midna.

'What are you starring at Wolf -boy?' She teased.

'You haven't changed at all!' Link replied.

'Turn around, I need to stererlize it' She told Link. Link turned, so that the wound was facing Midna. Midna withdrew some power, and placed into the wound. Link made a low whine.

'You're such a wimp, you battled the dark lord, and you can't even manage a little cut'. Midna laughed, then reapplied more fresh bandages to his wound. He managed to squeeze a little laugh out. Midna stood up.

'Best get some sleep Link, ya gonna need it' She said before she left the room. He pondered on that question for a while, but gave up on it. Midna came back, but it wasn't for me.

* * *

'Wake up sleeping beauty!' Link Yelled at Midna.

Midna growled at him. Midna hadn't heard Link for the past 5 minutes, and was starting to get a little hesitant as to what Link is doing.

'Give it up! I know your up to som.....'

'SPLASH' right in Midna's face. It was as cold as ice. Midna darted her vision at Link, who was holding an empty bucket. Link knew that stare. It was that stare he missed about Midna. That _I'm Going to kill you _stare. He laughed, as Midna got out of her bed, she was drenched, and her long orange hair was turning more of a dark crimson, the same shade as her eyes. Midna sprinted towards Link. Link was unaware of Midna, and was slammed into by her. They kept flying backwards until Link tripped over the bath, and fell into the warm bubbly water.

Link was still laughing, and so was Midna.

'I hate you Link!' She yelled. She was laughing and so was Link, still. After she finished laughing, but Link still was, she realized the position she was in. She was now on top of Link, and she blushed bright red, hoping that he wouldn't see them through the bubbles. She rolled off of him, but Link was too busy laughing.

'You should of seen your face!' Link said in between laughing breaks. Midna frowned. _That was close, lucky Zelda didn't see that, or Link, I don't want to ruin their relationship. _

Link had stopped laughing and got out of the bath.

'Yea, well anyway, I ran this uh.. bath for you' Link said while blushing. Midna was still in the bath, with her robe on.

'Thanks Link, except I should be taking care of you!' Midna said, and giggled at Link's red face.

'hehe well you know, ugh have helped me, a lot' gesturing to his wound.

Midna stood up out of the bathe, her hair gleamed orange in the sunlight, and her half revealed body, was decorated with gorgeous patterns.

'Well am I not so beautiful that you have no words left?' She said giggling. Link laughed, and blushed at the same time.

'Enjoy my princess' Link said before walking out of the spa room.


	2. Love ends

Zelda was sitting on the throne chair, examining all of the castle town's problems and requirements, on a piece or paper. Link was usually out on a journey or quest whenever there were any disturbances in the kingdom. Usually there were some sightings of enemies, and the number was increasing each day. However Link did his best to reduce the numbers. There has to be some way, Zelda would say to herself every day.

Link's vision was fading. He was losing a lot of blood from the attack He rode on epona, but only just. He was falling. He couldn't hold on much longer. 'You are almost there. Keep going'. He was only a few kilometres away, before he fell off the side of epona. His feet though, were still caught on the foot holders, and his hands were entwined around the rein, but he was slipping, and his grip was loosening. He made to the entrance of castle town. He entered the town, avoiding people. He made it to the castle entry. But as he tried to dismount off the horse, he fell to the ground. Guards rushed to his aid. His gaze was disappearing, and he was losing sight. Black.

He woke up startled, in a bed, with his green tunic replaced with white bandages, which were now turning red. He was wearing his light pants, which were worn underneath his tunic. He got up, and looked around. This room was part of the palace. He looked to his left and saw a window opened, with a large balcony. He thought it would be best if he got some fresh air. He went outside, and looked out where he could see most of Hyrlue. He could see the desert, where 3 years ago, he was farewelling Midna. It hurt him to think of the past memory. He found it hard to stand, so he headed back inside. All of a sudden, he felt unbelievable pain on his hip and through to his chest. He suddenly remembered how he got attacked. He was going through a cave, which led to an area, which he was supposed to examine. There was something large and black with red eyes, which had knocked him off his horse. Epona frightened by the beast sprinted towards the exit. Before stopping she gestured her owner to follow. Without hesitation he sprinted to the horse. He was knocked to the ground. Something cut through his armour, and cut his flesh, many inches deep. He was weak, but managed to escape. Now he was here.

His wound was throbbing with pain. He fell to the floor. Memories of ones he loved, were experiencing pain, and death. He could see them dying and hurting. He was yelling for help. Screaming in pain, someone had clasped his shoulder. He left his vision, and saw Zelda kneeling beside him.

'Link! What's wrong?' She panicked. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand. She tried healing him using a spell. He stopped and felt sudden relief. He could breathe properly, but heavily. She looked carefully at the wound. There was black liquid from the cut on the floor. She had never seen this before. It wasn't blood.  
'What happened?" Link asked. Zelda looked at him. Link's face was white and pale. He had heavy sleeping rings under his eyes. 'Get some rest. I'll tell you tomorrow.' She replied. Link knew he couldn't go back to sleep. 'Please' Link said. She looked at him with sorrow and sadness.

'I don't fully know, but I think that you could have been cursed during the fight with Gannondorf. I think some how he feeds off other people's pain and loss. Because you defeated him, he was sent to the afterlife world. He is trying to find away back, but the only way to succeed is to gain power, and travel back. You have a dark twilight curse, inside your wound. I can't completely heal it, only someone of the twilight realm may do so'. Zelda said. She held his hand in his. He looked at her, distressed and angry. It was causing him too much pain. She thought it over. I could try to contact Midna, but the mirror was destroyed, but there was one said to be hidden in the faron woods. That's it she thought. 'Link I should be back within a few days. I want you to rest, oh and if you feel pain, drink this. I have to leave now' She said. She stood up, and helped link stand. He walked to the bed and lay down. He looked at the silvery liquid, which was beside him. He turned to see Zelda leaving his room. He closed his eyes, and was asleep within minutes.

He woke up with a fright. The sunlight was shining on his white quilts, and sheets. He looked at his bandages and saw they were now dark red. He got up and thought it would be best to wash and clean the wound, and apply more bandages. Once he had finished, he made his way back to the bed, and lay down. He was starting to feel dizzy. He quickly turned and grabbed the bottle of liquid. He skulled some down. He felt better in a few minutes. He was exhausted. Last night was tiring and difficult to overcome. Soon he fell asleep. Days had passed, and by each minute he was feeling worse. If it hadn't been for the medicine Zelda gave him, then he probably would have been much worst. It wasn't until after he woke up that he heard someone walk in. He turned his head to see, someone familiar. Golden and crimson eyes, and a decorated black and white body. 'Midna, is that you?' Suddenly his unbelievable pain had returned. 'Arrgghh!' He shouted in pain. He saw a vision. He was standing in a field. It was dark, and cold. He embraced someone in his arms. It was Midna. He could feel she was scared, but of what? He had no idea where he was. He saw many enemies, running fast towards them. He knew he had to protect Midna, and if they ran, the enemies would catch up. He reached for his sword with one hand and with the other, he moved Midna behind him. They attacked. He striked, and at first he was succeeding, but there were more and more coming. One hit him on the head, and he fell. They weren't going to kill him. They were only holding him down, so that he could witness Midna getting hurt. He tried pushing them off, but they kept covering him. He saw Midna. One jumped on her, another, and another. Too many were here. He heard Midna's desperate cries. He tried so hard to reach her but he couldn't. He pushed and pushed. But he couldn't hear Midna. He couldn't see her. No, No, No!. He jolted from his dream to see Midna standing above him. He breathed, and cried in pain. Midna sat down next to him and placed her hand on the back of his head. 'Sshh Link, I'm here its okay' She whispered. He closed his eyes.

CONTINUED- sorry im not very fast at typing or spelling, so enjoyy :)

Link woke up with a start. His wound was aching, but he felt a little better than the previous night. He was in his bed, which was glowing white, in the dark cold room. The window was open, which revealed the large balcony. The bright moonlight reflected two silhouettes, on his sheets.

He looked to see who the figures were, but his vison was cloudy, and he couldn't manage to identify who they were. He could hear voices, coming from the figures. They were both female, so he was guessing it was Zelda, and Midna?.... It can't be she left me.

Link tried to speak, but he could only mumble. The two seemed to hear him and responded. They walked over to him.

'Link, how are you feeling?' Zelda asked

'Yea, uh...okay...M.i.d.n.a?' He stammered

'Hey Link! Sorry about never saying goodbye? Minda replied, with an almost guilty face. Link looked around, confused of what had happened. He finally managed to speak.

'What happened?' Link asked.

'Well if it wasn't for Midna, then you probably wouldn't be alive Link'. Zelda replied to his question, and pointing to Midna.

_Why does Zelda always have to suck up? I don't know what Link sees in her._ Midna thought to herself.

She turned to Link. "I think we need another healing session" noticing Link shifting in pain. Zelda turned towards the door and began to walk out.

'I have to do a few errands before our departure next week. My palace is your palace, you are welcome to do anything here, my maids will look after you. I have to visit Kakariko village, I should be back within 5 days okay?' Before Midna could answer, Zelda had already left the room. Midna turned to Link, who was looking directly at Midna.

'What are you starring at Wolf -boy?' She teased.

'You haven't changed at all!' Link replied.

'Turn around, I need to stererlize it' She told Link. Link turned, so that the wound was facing Midna. Midna withdrew some power, and placed into the wound. Link made a low whine.

'You're such a wimp, you battled the dark lord, and you can't even manage a little cut'. Midna laughed, then reapplied more fresh bandages to his wound. He managed to squeeze a little laugh out. Midna stood up.

'Best get some sleep Link, ya gonna need it' She said before she left the room. He pondered on that question for a while, but gave up on it. Midna came back, but it wasn't for me.

* * *

'Wake up sleeping beauty!' Link Yelled at Midna.

Midna growled at him. Midna hadn't heard Link for the past 5 minutes, and was starting to get a little hesitant as to what Link is doing.

'Give it up! I know your up to som.....'

'SPLASH' right in Midna's face. It was as cold as ice. Midna darted her vision at Link, who was holding an empty bucket. Link knew that stare. It was that stare he missed about Midna. That _I'm Going to kill you _stare. He laughed, as Midna got out of her bed, she was drenched, and her long orange hair was turning more of a dark crimson, the same shade as her eyes. Midna sprinted towards Link. Link was unaware of Midna, and was slammed into by her. They kept flying backwards until Link tripped over the bath, and fell into the warm bubbly water.

Link was still laughing, and so was Midna.

'I hate you Link!' She yelled. She was laughing and so was Link, still. After she finished laughing, but Link still was, she realized the position she was in. She was now on top of Link, and she blushed bright red, hoping that he wouldn't see them through the bubbles. She rolled off of him, but Link was too busy laughing.

'You should of seen your face!' Link said in between laughing breaks. Midna frowned. _That was close, lucky Zelda didn't see that, or Link, I don't want to ruin their relationship. _

Link had stopped laughing and got out of the bath.

'Yea, well anyway, I ran this uh.. bath for you' Link said while blushing. Midna was still in the bath, with her robe on.

'Thanks Link, except I should be taking care of you!' Midna said, and giggled at Link's red face.

'hehe well you know, ugh have helped me, a lot' gesturing to his wound.

Midna stood up out of the bathe, her hair gleamed orange in the sunlight, and her half revealed body, was decorated with gorgeous patterns.

'Well am I not so beautiful that you have no words left?' She said giggling. Link laughed, and blushed at the same time.

'Enjoy my princess' Link said before walking out of the spa room.

Link wondered where Midna was. He couldn't find her anywhere.

'Midna! Where are you?' He yelled in the Palace courtyard. No answer. _Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking about? Me? Or ways to try and get back at me for splashing her yesterday?_ link thought it would be best if he checked out the twilight falls, he often saw her there, swimming, or just looking at her reflection. He assumed that she missed the twilight realm, and thats why she hung around there. He turned the corner, and headed into the garden. He walked past the garden and headed south for a bit, and then west. He climbed a tree and jumped off to get over the palace wall. He walked for another 10 minutes, until he reached twilight falls.

He saw the three beautiful waterfalls, coming down the cliff side, and many smaller ones, following down the cliff side. This place was secluded, and almost secret. He saw something orange behind one of the waterfalls.

"I can see you Midna!' He said before walking towards her. He nearly had reached behind the waterfall when.....

SPLASH! Link's clothes were now dark green, drenched with water. He saw Midna holding a water bucket, and was laughing.

'Well I bet you didn't see that coming! That was hilarious!' Midna yelled at him.

'Thats it! You're dead!' Link shouted, before sprinting towards Midna. She laughed, and quickly noticed Link coming towards her at full speed. She ran, until Link caught her. They fell over, Midna who was on top of Link, rolled to the side. They were laughing heavily. Link stood up and helped Midna up. Midna came closer to Link's chest, and placed her hands on his chest. While he was distracted by her movement, he was too busy to notice that Midna was pushing him backwards..... into the water. He tripped and fell in the water.

Midna was laughing hard, and couldn't stop herself. It actually hurt her because she was laughing too much.

'Well well well, I thought dogs could doggy paddle, eh?' Midna said while laughing. Link snorted, and laughed.

'Here help me up' He said to Midna. Reaching his hand to Midna. Midna grabbed onto his hand, still laughing, and was about to pull him, when he pulled her in the water. Link was laughing loudly.

'You idiot Link!' Midna yelled. She laughed, and got out of the water. They both retreated back to the palace for supper, and a bath.

* * *

Midna was on the balcony, starring at the clouds, Link came up from behind her.

'Why did you come back?' Link asked

Midna thought for a moment _Should I tell him, what happens if he doesn't feel the way I do for him, it could ruin our friendship_

'You were hurt I had to come back' She replied.

'How did you come back, I though the mirror was destroyed?' Link said

'Well there are two mirrors in each world. One in the mirror chambers, and one in the Faron woods. Zelda entered through the Faron woods and contacted me'. Midna said.

'Link, tell me about these dreams your having, I may be able to help' Midna turned so her gaze was meeting Link's eyes. He was staring at the clouds still.

'Its the same every time. I am holding someone I love in my arms, I will protect her for anything, even if it kills me. Enemies surround us, and when I try to protect you, I can't I get pinned down by enemies. I see you, in pain, and you're suffering, I can't save you' His voice fustrated.

'and...........it's too late' He finished with a sad tone in his voice. He turned so he could see Midna's face.

'M..me, you love me?' Midna asked 'I thought you loved Zeld...' She was cut off when Link wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, so she was at his height. He pressed his lips against hers, and Midna was drawn into a firey kiss. For an eternity it seems, but although it only lasted for about ten seconds. She felt his embrace loosen. He let go, and realized he shouldn't had done that. Midna blushed.

'Midna, I........uh'

'Link, no need to say it I already know' Midna said before passionatley kissing him against the wall.

_"Clouds are like love, they shift and they change, they become stormy, they become fluffy, but clouds are dreams, entwined with one another"_


End file.
